Emily Evans
by Katrina Birch
Summary: What if Lily Evans had a twin sister called Emily who was sorted into Slytherin with her best friends Elise and Severus. What if there was someone who could mentor Lily through school without the help of her friends Violet and Alice?
1. Emily Evans: Easter Letters

"Emily! Get out of bed now!" my annoying sister screeched from the other side of the room.

"Nughhuh" I murmured, slamming the pillow over my head to try and block out any noise that she would most definitely try to make next.

"Mum's coming and you _know_ what happens when she finds you STILL asleep on Easter Morning!"

Oh. Crap. I slept in on Easter Morning. Mum is going to KILL me! Oh no oh no oh no! I think I bounded out of bed the fastest that I've ever bounded… ever.

"Lily! Why on _earth_ didn't you get me up before!" I screamed across the room.

"I tried but you nearly punched me in the nose! You should work on that by the way…" She added using wild hand gestures.

I glared at her. "I can't _help_ if you were trying to wake me up out of my deep slumber!".

Then I realized that Mum was halfway up the stairs. I quickly searched around the room, looking for something acceptable to wear. I finally found a green three-quarter-length T-Shirt, some jeans and my green hi-top converse. Damn Mum and her silly traditions. Damn Dad and his obsession with green clothing! It's nearly Lily's and my birthday soon. Yeah, its tomorrow! Oh I didn't tell you? Oh Lily is just my identical twin sister. Well, we're not really identical, our hair is different. Hers more like resembling fire, with golden streaks weaving their way into it. Whilst mine was sort of boring. Dark brown with hardly any natural interesting-ing stuff in it. Boring if you ask me. But our eyes are what are my favourite body feature. Bright green and sort of almoundy in shape. Don't ask me why, but I love them. And Dad just can't get enough of them though. So I come back to one of my main points; Damn Dad and his obsession with green clothing! Petunia Evans, who is our sister, looks nothing at all like us. You wouldn't be able to tell that we were related if you didn't know us. She had a very long neck, and wavy sort of blonde hair. She always kept it short, I don't know why personally, because I think that it would look absolutely gorgeous if it was grown long like mine. Lily had it around her shoulders, but she wants to grow it out. Mine is halfway down my back and I love its length. Sure it's hard to manage sometimes, but I love long hair. Whether it be on a boy _or_ a girl. Pet' has dark brown eyes, sort of like wet wood, in the forest just after it had rained. I love that smell… unfortunately, you can't _smell_ the colour of someones eyes. So, I'll stick to the real stuff if you don't mind.

"GIRLS ! I CALLED YOU HALF AN HOUR AGO! WHERE ARE YOU?" she screeched.

She wasn't normally like this, but it's not a big deal or anything, but she can be quite scary when she's stressed.

"COMING!" Lily and I yelled in unison.

"ME TOO!" Pet yelled from across the hall.

It was nice to go out with the family, Mum, Dad, Pet, Lily and I. That rarely ever happens. Only on special occasions, like this one.

They made their way out of the house, with her Dad basically jumping out of his skin. He loved Easter Sunday, for some reason, it was the happiest that Emily had seen him in so long. Happiness suited him. He was always happy, to an extent. He wasn't truly happy, unless there was something magnificent on at work or something special like that. Pet didn't look happy, she didn't like going to Church, going up and receiving the 'flesh' of Jesus Christ, and the 'blood'. Lil' and I didn't like it either, but it made mum and dad happy, so you know, it didn't really matter what we thought. Mum and Dad have a good and healthy relationship with us "children". They love us all equally, but when one of us offend, or be mean to the other, that's when they all get scary.

For example, when Pet' would call me or Lily 'freaks' or something really mean like that, Mum and Dad would scold her. I mean I love my sisters to the end of the earth and back, but when Pet' calls either Lily or I that I seem to lose all my respect for her. I don't mean like it's not as bad as some things she has called either of us before, but it still brings me down.

We pull up at the church car-park, and Dad has this huge grin on his face, like he's really excited to finally be able to see Jesus or God. Or maybe it's the fact, that as soon as we're out of church, we get to go to the bakery and celebrate the day Jesus resurrected. Yeah, my dad's not religious, well not as religious as my mum, but he has a 'cavity filled sweet-tooth'. He loves his sweets nearly as much as he loves us. At least I think he likes us 'humans' better than any sweet or pastry or something like that. We walk into the church and dad takes off his hat. The church was nearly full, as it normally is on Easter Sunday.

We slip into the back row and listen to the paster. As soon as the session is over, Dad bounds up and see's us to the door. Mum is less stressed and happy. I think that Church brings out the best in her. Even though we don't go often, because Dad and us kids can't stand it.

We walk across the street and go to the bakery, and dad orders this huge thing that will have surely poked a hole somewhere else in that mouth of his. I have a smoothie, and Lily has a donut. Pet' has a biscuit and mum has this weird kind of coffee thing, I like coffee, but only black. When I was about 10 or so, I really got into coffee since dad let me try a little of his one day. Mum got all;

"YOU CAN'T DRINK COFFEE, YOU'RE 10!" So as some sort of punishment, she made me drink black coffee, and as surprised as she was, I really liked it, so from that time in my life, I have been drinking black coffee. I know it's bad for you, but I absolutely love the smell of coffee, it just, it exhilarates me.

When we were done with the bakery, we walked back across the street and hopped into the car, and started to drive home.

My thoughts immediately turned to my birthday tomorrow, well technically it was tonight, because I was born at about 12:04 on August 13th. But I didn't mind, because we get our presents tomorrow. I can't wait for it! I wonder what I'm going to get. I don't really like material things, like clothes and stuff, but I like music and cooking. So I'm hoping for that to happen, but what I really want is for something to change in my life. I'm nearly going to be 12 and that's a huge leap in my life. I'm going to be nearly 13, and then I have to be labelled as a teenager for the next 6 years of my life. Being 12 is the last year that I'll be young. As soon as I'm 13 I will be old-ish. I need to have a change in my life; I need to live it to the full. I just wish that something _interesting _will happen in my life. Not just the every day to day life for Emily Evans.

We got home and it was about 5:30 in the afternoon, and because we went to Church in the later afternoon session, it was quite late. I quickly went upstairs to have a shower, and a short one at that, because if I stay in there for too long, Pet' comes and nearly rips my throat out. Not literally of course, but you know… it makes sense right? So I hop, do my business, then hop out again. I get dressed in the bathroom and then go downstairs again. Mum was cooking dinner and as soon as we ate conversation's arose.

"So Lily, how did you like church today?" Mum asked with interest.

Oh thank god mum was asking Lily and not me or Pet', because I know for a fact that Pet' and I cannot lie if our lives depended on it.

Lily started to smile and look down as she started to say;

"Mum, church was good, like every year you get to see those who love and adore Jesus and God, like you do, it really is heart-warming".

That seemed to do it because no one else talked about anything else for the rest of the time at the dinner, it wasn't an awkward silence, but more of a comfortable, happy silence. Once dinner was finished, Pet' Lil' and I started to wash up everything, with Lil' washing, me drying and Pet' putting the stuff away.

We went straight up to bed after that, like there was some kind of arranged schedule for our family. The last thought in my head that night, was;

'I need change in my life, and tomorrow, somehow, there's going to be some kind of change'

When I open my eyes, Lily is still fast asleep and by the lighting I can tell that it is very early morning, about 4:30 or 5:00. I glance down at my watch and I see that it is 5:05AM. Good, that's plenty of time to get up and get ready for the day without being hassled by Petunia or Lily. I'm sure that they mean well when they screen "EMILY GET OUT OF THE SHOWER NOW! WE'RE STINKY!", but I really like a long shower. Time to get my hair all soapy and all the time in the world, you could say, to think. Think about what you're going to have for breakfast, or what you want your life to be like in 5 or 10 years. Me, I want to be doing something important to me, like running a day-care centre for all of the little kids, that would be one of my 10 year dreams, but one of my 5 year ones… I don't know, I think that I'd really just want to be focusing on my grades and my final exams, because… NOW I'M TWELVE, IN FIVE YEARS I'M GOING TO BE AN ADULT! AGH! I decide to not have a shower, and jump on Lily because on the 13th of August, it's out special day.

"LILY! LILY LILY LILY LILY LILY LIL-" I didn't get to finish the last of that sentence because I had a fist in my face. But then a second later she realized what today was.

"EMILY EMILY EMILY EMILY EMILY EMILY EMI-"and for pay back, I didn't let her finish that sentence either.

"Ouch" I laughed as she bit down on my fist that had somehow made its way to her mouth.

"LILY do you _know _ what today is?"

"YA-HUH!"

"AGH!"

"I KNOW!"

As soon as my parents heard we were up they were in the room and they got Petunia up with them. They handed us a few packages, when we heard the mail box make a noise. Firstly, I opened up a present assigned to me, from Petunia, and she got me a T-shirt that said on the front;

"EYES UP SOLDIER"

With a picture of a roman centurion on the front. I laughed and hugged her. It wasn't an uncomfortable hug, just one that made me happy. Then I opened one from my parents. At first I was confused as to what they got me, then I realized. Lily got the same box type of thing but she was trying to figure out what was inside. I carefully pulled the paper off the box and stared at the holes that were pierced into the thick cardboard. I screamed and then pulled the lid of the parcel. I screamed a little bit louder when I saw what was inside. It was a tiny, white kitten with brown and black patches all over her body, and bright blue eyes. Lily got a little kitten that was jet black with a white ear and four white socks. I carefully picked up the cute kitten and held her in my arms. I was so happy, I finally got a kitten all to myself, with Lily getting her own. I've always wanted a kitten and have told my parents multiple time, I just never _actually _thought that they would get one for me! I cooed at her, and put her down back into the box. I practically ran to my parents and pulled them into one of the biggest hugs I had ever been in. Lily quickly joined me and we started thanking them over and over again until they said that we didn't have to thank them. They thought that we were responsible young adults now and that we were able to look after their very own kitten. Then I remembered that the mail box had mail in it and I was pretty sure that it was going to be either mine or Lily's so I picked up my kitten, and ran downstairs. They were on the doorstep and were addressed to both of us. Lily quickly followed me downstairs with her cute kitten and saw the letters. Her eyes lit up and she came to me quickly picking both of the letters up. With my kitten on my arm, I carefully open up my letter, and stare at the contact inside. It said,

_Dear Miss. Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School semester will begin on September 1__st__ so please collect your school supplies from Diagon Ally before that date. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minevra McGonagall_

_These are your school supply checklist;_

_**Hogwarts: A history, Volume One **__Henrietta Bublesworth_

_**Ancient Artefacts of the Wizarding World , Volume One**__ Amelia Young_

_**Underground Weasels, Volume One **__Charlie Unergrub_

_**Defence Against the Dark Arts for Beginners, Volume One**__ Thomas Trenery_

_**Ancient Rune History, Volume One **__Katya Reilly_

_**How to complete Herbology, Volume One **__Ellie Holmes_

_**Potions with Peter, Volume One **__Peter Pyser_

_**Three quill sets with ink in blue, red and black**_

_+ one wand, one cloak, and if students wish, they can bring either a toad, owl, or cat._

_FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED BROOMSTICKS OF THEIR OWN._

Lily and I both looked up at each other.

"No, this is impossible. There's no such thing as magic!" Lily states.

"But this does make sense Lil's, how we've both been able to do that weird stuff? This is the only knowledgeable explanation".__

"Girls, are you alright?" My Mum asks us. We shake our heads and stare at her. Lily hands her the letters, and my mums eyes start to widen.

She hands the letters to Dad and Mum looks at us and says;

"Jerry! We've got witches in the family!"


	2. Emily Evans: Hogwarts awaits

"Jerry! We've got witches in the family!"

That made no sense. None what-so-ever. At all. Lily and I just stared at our mother when dad and her were discussing what they would do. Not even suspecting that this could be, some kind of sick joke or something. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and when it was opened an elderly looking man with twinkling blue eyes in a strange robe said hello and was asking to be welcomed in.

"Yes of course, of course come in Mr.?" my mother said quickly.

"Professor, Professor Dumbledore"

"Yes of course, Professor Dumbledore. Forgive me, but may I ask what you are doing here?"

"It has come to my attention that you have twin witches in the family, Mrs. Evans" He said to my mum as he started to look at us.

How could he know that. The letter just arrived then. He couldn't have been the one to send it, could he? I don't think so. But why would he have sent that? It must be a joke, some terrible prank that is being played on our 12th birthday.

"Sorry Sir, but can you please explain to us how this is possible?" Lily asked with interest.

"Well Miss. Evans, it has become apparent that yourself and your sister have inherited some powers that have the potential to become very powerful. You see, your great-grandmother was a witch. Not just any witch. She was an extremely powerful witch and it has seemingly skipped two generations." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"Oh" was all that Lily and I could muster at that point in time.

"Now come along girls, you and your mother need to come with me" He said quite quickly.

"Where are we going though?" I asked with interest.

"To Diagon Ally" Professor said, thinking that we should understand.

He got up and held on to my, Lily's and mum's hand. Then in only a moments time, we were standing in a weird type of Ally, with many people in strange clothing were walking around and going into different shops. Whilst Lily and I were in awe, Professor Dumbledore was talking to my mum and it was surprising because my mother had apparently been here before.

"Okay girls, I must be off now, Goodbye" Professor said, once finished talking to mum.

"Goodbye Sir" Lily and I said in unison.

"Okay girls, we have to go and get you a wand" Mum said, and grabbing our hands, and pulling us in some direction.

On our way, to wherever we were going, I noticed that Lily's eye was caught on some handsome boy with dark hair and brown eyes, he was standing around laughing with another handsome blonde, another very good-looking brunette, and a nice looking short blonde boy.

I scowled at Lily in my head, but I felt like such a hypocrite when I saw a cute black-haired boy, with the most intriguing grey eyes. He was standing alone with his head down.

'_Great, fancy the cute loner boy on the first day Emily. Good going'_ I thought to myself.

We suddenly stopped walking, and my mother looked up at the small dark green store that I would've missed if I wasn't looking for it. We walked inside and there was a funny-looking man, with wiry white hair, and he was handing a wand to a young boy, with red hair and brown eyes.

"Ahh, Riley Evans, I'm surprised to see _you _here! And are these your young daughter's?" He asked with interest.

"Yes Sir, this is Emily, and this is Lily" Mum explained.

"Ah of course. So who wants to go first?" Mr. Ollivander asked, looking at me, then Lily.

"Emily, go" Lily whispered in my ear.

I stepped forward, and Ollivander handed me a wand. When I hesitated a little too long, he said;

"Go on then, give it a go!"

I waved the wand, and the pot of ink, that a quill was in, exploded, covering the desk in ink.

"No, no that's not the one for you!" He exclaimed.

I chuckled and the bell at the door rang. I spun around, and I saw that cute boy with black hair and grey eyes walk in, his eyes not leaving Lily.

'_Great, I fancy a guy who likes my sister. What wonderful luck!'_

I turned around and by the time I did, Mr. Ollivander had returned with another long box. He picked up the wand that was inside, and passed it to me. I was a little hesitant this time as well because I didn't exactly want to blow anything else up. I held onto the wand, and my hair started to stand on end. The feeling that the wand was giving me was astounding. My arms were glowing and I waved the wand. The chair that Lily was sitting on levitated and I stared at her in shock. Did I just do that? I think I did! I can't believe that I just did that! Oh my gosh!

"EMILY! PUT ME DOWN!" Lily shouted at me.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TOO!"

That cute boy came over and told me to say a few words.

I did and Lily was slowly lowered back to the ground.

"Thank you" I said quite awkwardly to the handsome boy.

"You're very welcome" He replied.

Oh gosh he had the most beautiful voice.

I smiled like an idiot and then turned to Ollivander. He said that the wand I was holding was made out of Drangonheart-string, and oak.

I smiled and my mother handed him some weird looking currency. I guess that that is what they use here. Lily does the same, and after four goes, she gets a wand that is dark brown and is Unicorn Hair and Pine.

We walk over to the next shop, which is full of books, and we get the first few of our books before I clumsily knock into a young girl, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" The young girl shrieks as we try to get up.

She had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes with glasses. A pretty face with just a sprinkle of freckles across her nose.

"No, no it was my fault you have nothing to be sorry for!" I try to re-assure her.

"Oh, okay if you say so. Only if you say so. My mother would be so disappointed in me. She's always telling me that I should always look where I'm going because otherwise I will end up hurting someone one of these days. And I mea-" She rambles, not taking any breaths.

"BREATH!" I say quite urgently, hoping that she really doesn't die in front of me.

"Sorry. I'm Elise. Elise Pettingsworth".

"Hello Elise Pettingsworth, I am Emily Evans"

"Cool, so are you in first year at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, you too I guess? Going by the books I made you drop. Sorry about that by the way" I tried to apologize.

"I say again, it wasn't your fault, I swear. No questions about it".

As soon as we had got all of our school supplies, Lily, Elise, and I hopped onto the train, which was going to take us to Hogwarts. I was as nervous as anything! Elise, seemingly reading my mind reassured me.

"It's going to be fine Emily! Don't worry about anything!"

I then asked mum to quickly go home and get our bags, that we had packed in case of emergency, which included toiletries, some clothes, and some essential things, like books and some black notebooks. I then asked her to pick up Patches (which is what I named my kitten), and Lucky (which is what Lily named hers). She did and when she came back, she had everything and handed then to both Lily and I. I smiled in thanks, and I hugged her goodbye. As I was putting my bag onto the carriage, Elise helped me, and that handsome black haired boy that Lily had her eye on came and helped her. He introduced himself as James Potter, and she as Lily Evans. I could see that in his eyes that he was in love with my sister. Mesmerised by my sisters beautiful eyes that Potter was. It was completely hilarious what we could make our dad do with them. Just one little eyelash flutters and he goes into extreme spoiled mode… Not that that isn't exactly a bad thing or anything. The train hooted in sign that we had to go, and we were off. I can't believe that I'm going to Hogwarts. It's all been so fast. I only got my letter yesterday and now I'm going to a school that teaches _magic _of all things! Once Elise and I found a carriage, we sat down and Lily then came in with a pretty girl who was called Alice. She had short, curly light brown hair and dark, mysterious eyes. Alice introduced herself to us, and we to her, but not much other conversations arose between us for the rest of the trip. Elise and I were too busy explaining about what we have been doing all of our lives, what we aspire to be when we grow up. Elise wants to work in the children's ward at Saint Mugo's when she's older because she loves helping people back to health and she had always had a soft spot for children. Elise told me quite upfront about how she is in a child support program and got split up from her twin brother, who was also showing signs of being a wizard, so she was hoping that he got accepted into Hogwarts, but she wouldn't know until the sorting ceremony. She now has loving parents who give her anything she wants, but she doesn't take advantage of that, because she wants to grow up knowing what type of a world is out there. And she loves her parents but she wants to find her mother someday, because her mother left them as soon as they were born, and dumped them on their father, who was an abusive drunk. And it wasn't exactly a good place to grow up.

I told her everything about me, from star signs, to pet peeves.

The handsome boy with the beautiful eyes came in and told us that we should probably change into our robes, because we would be arriving at school soon. I quickly shot him a glance of thanks, but he didn't receive it because he was staring at Lily.

'_Seriously!'_

But, no, but, I don't care. I always think that boys are cute. Like, David Crestfallen from that show on television, and stuff. But, no, I don't care. What? No. I mustn't care. It's not his fault that I like him. He doesn't know, and he will never know. I said 'thanks', and walked out of the room with Elise linked in my arm. I don't know why, but we had just clicked, Elise and I I mean, not that boy, he was just a distraction. Nothing serious. At all.

Once we got changed, I walked into the carriage and that boy was sitting there laughing with Lily, but Alice didn't look amused. She saw us and quickly made her way out of there.

"Oh thank god you're back!" She said, in a spiteful tone.

"Why would you thank God about that?"

"It's nothing, but you see that boy in there? Well, he is most certainly in _love_ with your sister. His name is Severus, and you know, nothing good will come of that friendship, I will tell you now!"

'_Severus. Such a lovely name'_

"Oh okay, I'll go in and tell Lily that I need to talk to her right away. Privately"

"Good plan!" Elise and Alice exclaim simultaneously.

I walk in and Lily and that Severus boy stopped laughing and both looked down unsuccessfully stifling their laughter.

"Emily, this is-"

"Severus. I know. Alice told me". I interrupted her.

"Alice? But Alice is right-" She said looking at the space beside her, where she obviously did not notice when Alice left the carriage.

"Oh…" She said, trying not look embarrassed.

Severus looked at me, and I quickly looked from Lily to Severus, trying to glare at him.

"If you don't _mind_. I would like to speak to my sister. Privately. Thankyou"

"Okay then, see you later Lily, Emily" he said trying to be polite.

"DAMN IT LILY! You're not allowed to talk to strange boys! Just think," I said trying to make her feel guilty, "Just think, how disappointed our mother would be in you!"

"Oh God, I didn't think of that! Thanks so much! You got me out of so much trouble!" Lily said with a smile.

Wow.

She could be gullible sometime!

Alice and Elise came in and sat down as soon as the train started to slow down. We got our bags and tracked off the train. We were finally at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I couldn't wait for the adventures to begin.


	3. Emily Evans: Sorting Ceremony

I couldn't wait for the adventures to begin.

Lily, Elise, Alice and I collected our bags and were quickly getting off the train. I caught a glimpse of the school through the window, and it looked… sort of like a castle. That would be strange. I mean… who would have a castle for a school? Anyway, as we stepped off the train, I had to come to grips, that the school, as I thought, actually was a castle! I can't believe it! Wow. Lily, Elise, and I were all muggleborns, and Alice was the only person in our little group that was actually used to this kind of stuff. We gave our bags to the teachers that were willing to take them, and were called over and the roll was taken. Elise and I took a boat, and it sailed itself across the lake, giving us enough time to marvel the castle.

It was amazing. It really was. It was the largest building that I have ever seen. Ever. There were turrets coming off the sides of the castle, and the top of it was under cloud cover. But the clouds were really low and it looked as if they were going pop anytime soon, so I was glad when the boats finally turned up at the edge of the beach. Well it was sort of a beach. It went, beach, then concrete stairs and so it wasn't really a beach.

"Wow" Elise and Lily said in unison. We started walking up the stairs, and I soon found out that there were so many stairs in the building that I would have an eight pack, really soon. Once we were at the top of the stairs, an elderly-looking woman was standing there.

"Hello First Years. This year you will be welcomed into the world of Hogwarts. You will make many friends and you will discover your powers. I am willing to tell you that the classes her, will be hard, but you will get used to it. Before I let you into the Great Hall, you will know that you will walk up to the front of the room, and get sorted into your own houses. I wish you well." She said explaining what we would do.

And we did just what she told us to. We walked up to the front of the enormous room and there was a stool, but on-top of the stool was the most peculiar thing. There was a very, old looking hat. And I had this weird feeling that it was somehow looking at me. Absurd yes I know I know. But we _are _in a magical castle, with magical people, with magical wands, and magical seats, and magical tables, and magical flags. So you know, I sort of figured that there would be_ magical _hats. But that's just a simple assumption.

Then, as ironically as possible, the elderly woman who let us in started talking. She pulled out a huge scroll, and then she started calling out names.

"Theresa Jenkins!" she called out.

A pretty blonde walked up onto stage, well… it was sort of a stage. It was elevated off the ground, and all, but nothing like, nothing like a performing stage at all. So I don't really know what it would be classified as. She sat down on the stool, and the elderly woman, put the hat on her head. It immediately sprang to life and it started mumbling stuff to her. Inaudible from where I was standing.

"RAVENCLAW!" It suddenly yelled out and a table that was completely covered from head to toe in blue cutlery, napkins, and not to mention the huge flag above started screaming and cheering for the new coming Ravenclaw-i-en. It was really nice to see that much spirit coming from one table, for one new person.

"Harmony Beatle!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And the next table that started to cheer was the one that was fully maroon and gold, and had the flag of a lion on top.

"Lily Evans!"

Wait who? Oh wow! LILY!

My pretty sister started to walk up onto the stage (again I don't know why really I call it a stage, because it isn't, well not really), and the teacher, at least I think she was, put the hat that sorted people into houses on. That's nice. How about we call it… the Sorting Hat! Wow I'm so smart.

Lily started staring at me and she looked so nervous that she might as well explode.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Sorting Hat suddenly yelled out.

"WHOOOO" I cheered Lily on. She ran over to the table and sat down next to some boys.

"James Potter!"

And after the Sorting Hat mumbled a little to this boy, it yelled out;

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Oh I really wanted a turn now!

"Emily Evans!"

Who? Is that me? I think that's me. Oh my gosh I'm going to be sorted into a house!

I sat down on the stool and suddenly, a voice popped into my head.

_So you're the little red head's sister huh? Yes you and her are very alike in mind. How you think that is. But you are different in a way. You care more about fun than grades, and you don't want to have any problems. You want a big change in your life and you want it now I see. Impatient, cunning, brave, you belong to:_

"SLYTHERIN!"

A loud cheering noise erupted from the house covered in green. As I made my way into the back of the stage to get to the table, I could feel Lily's eyes in the back of my head. But I didn't care because I felt as if a bit of me was just ripped out. I had always been with Lily. From the day I was born. We were inseparable. Until today, when a stupid school has tared us apart. But this could be an opportunity right? I mean, if Elise or someone comes into Slytherin, then nothing bad could possible happen right?

"Elise Pettingsworth!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

I sat down at the table and shot my teeth into the widest smile I could muster, and pointed them directly at Elise. She was smiling and laughing and running towards me and I feel as if, you know, even though Lily isn't here, it doesn't necessarily mean that it's going to be a bad year. I mean, I could have some freedom for once, and that would be good. Some independence.

"Severus Snape!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Remus Lupin!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Sirius Black!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

And I sort of tuned out after that.

But you know, something good might at last come from my life. I have Elise in my house group and everything should be going great after I get settled in. Now the only thing I should be worrying about is my kitten, and my school grades.

Professor Dumbledore gets up and starts talking about welcoming the first years and all of these rules that I did infact listen to, I just really didn't want to have the time to remember all of them. So please don't blame me if I break one every once and a while.

And with that, he tapped his glass and this huge, feast came infront of us at the table, and seeing as Elise was sitting next to that Snape boy, I tried to make me look as polite as possible, so I didn't need to seem overly, you know. I don't know that word. I'm tired because I just rode a boat, to a magical castle, and met some magical people, so I can't think straight, because I'm sitting at a table, where a small boy is staring at me, and it's starting to get quite creepy. Well, I guess he's not that small, but he looks about 15 or so. He had dark black hair and people around him started calling him Tom. But I don't know who that is, or what he wants from me, so it mustn't be important because he's not talking to me, and I think that everyone who wants something important to be said because then the other person will never know what something of importance needs to be said. But I let it slip because it probably wasn't that important. Certainly nothing like; '_Hey Emily, do you want to go and save an army with me? What? Oh no reason!'_ Nothing like that at all.

I refrain from looking at Lily for the rest of the night because I knew that she would be equally as heartbroken as I and I don't want her crying at the dinner table, so I don't look at her. I'm sure that the classes get mixed up and so I'll probably be able to sit next to her in class. Right? Anyway, I try to focus on what Elise is saying about her brother.

"…So I'm not 100% sure that he even got accepted into Hogwarts! So I don't know if he's here and I mean, like, if he is here, I'm sure that we'll be able to recognise eachother and then we'll be one big happy family! Yay!" She said adding a nervous laugh at the end.

"Hey, you don't have to be nervous. If your brother is here, then we'll be able to find him and we'll be able to have fun and be a big happy family. No worries!" I said, trying to reassure her.

"Okay… If you say so"

We stop the conversation there because I start to have the feeling that people from around the table are starting to listen in so we stop talking. That Snape boy keeps on looking at me and Lily and Elise, and it's really starting to freak me out.

I mean, I don't want a freak staring at me because he really is starting to freak me out.  
>I make a warning face at Elise and she turns around to look at him, and I make a little sound, to let her know that that is<p>

NOT NECESSARY!

But she ends up doing it anyway and it's no big deal or anything.  
>It's just that my new best friend started staring at the boy that I thought was cute and I don't think that he's showered in days, by the look of that hair.<br>But his hair, oh his hair. It was so long, not long long, just…. Nice long, so it's not as if it's halfway down his back, but just above his shoulders. See, that's a good length.

Anyway, NO! WHAT AM I DOING!

No. Emily.  
>Stop.<p>

Have some self-respect/self-pity. Because… you know.

It's fun.

Anyway.

Yeah.

Elise and I get up, with the rest of the table mind you, and we start to head off into the common rooms, or whatever they called them. The one we had was really nice, it was all green, with a fireplace that was surrounded by black tiles, and the rest of the room was carpet. It wasn't really big but it was really nice how everything just started to come together.  
>This has been one of the biggest days in my whole entire life and this is just the thing to finish it off.<p>

When I get up to my bedroom I found that my bags had already been delivered to my assigned bed and that Patches was ontop of my bed sleeping. Elise immediately ran over to her and picked her up. This causing Patches to yawn, and stretch in her arms.

"AWWW!" Elise cooed with Patches falling asleep in her arms again.

"Yeah, I know, she's my kitten. I love her to bits. Her name is Patches".  
>I said. I never realised how proud I was of her. I love my family.<p>

They're awesome.

Elise and I spend the rest of the night talking about what happened today and what the sorting hat said, and I really started to wonder what my life had in stall for me today and tomorrow.


	4. Emily Evans: Meeting the boys

When I opened my eyes for the first time this morning, it took me a few moments to rehabilitate and realize where I was. I was in Hogwarts, with one of my best friends, and I was going to learn how to make magic. We were handed our timetables later last night, and it said that I had;

_Tranfiguration: 8:30-9:15_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: 9:15-10:20_

_Break_

_Herbology: 11:00-11:55_

_Muggle Studies: 11:55-1:20_

_Break_

_Double Potions: 2:00-3:30_

Well, I didn't know what half of those things even were, so I didn't really have any complaints. But I won't be able to complain, until I know what to complain about. Not that I think that anything will be worthy of my complaining. Because I only complain about the stuff, that I really, really dislike. That Double Potions looks pretty fun though. I mean at home, I like making stew, and I like stew, and how different could stew possibly be than making a potion. I just need to learn what everything is, and it's properties, and then wallah! It will be awesome.

I get Elise up and an older girl came in and told us to be down in the Great Hall from 6:30 to 8:20, and that's all the time that we get for breakfast. Well I don't normally have breakfast, and I know that it's the most important meal of the day, but I don't really like eating in the morning because it takes a while for my stomach/intestines to wake up, and they really, really don't like Mondays.

So Elise and I go get dressed and walk down to the common room. And because it's early, there's hardly anyone down there. Except from that Snape boy. He looks as if he was studying potions. That's funny, because our first class for potions is this afternoon. I stared at him, and Elise caught my eye and followed my eye line to where he was. She nudged me in the ribs, and I snapped out of my trance. His eyes were so concentrated. I don't know why, but I love grey eyes. They're like my weak spot. He sensed our halt, and looked up. I didn't know whether this expression was surprise, or confusion. He started to say something, but I quickly pulled Elise out of the common room into the hallway.

"Sorry- but- you know- I just- I can't- but-" I tried to say to many sentences at once.

"It's okay Emily! I understand. You've got the hots for the kid in there!" she said accusingly.

"I do not! Ew that's so gross!" I say trying to convince myself more than me trying to convince her.

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say Emily…"

And with that we were silent from to the time we get to the Great Hall. It was 6:50 now and so there were only the early birds eating breakfast, or there were older kids studying for early year tests or something. Elise and I sat down at the table and started talking quietly about what classes she thinks that she will like. I look at her timetable, and it's the same as mine, and that's really good, because I sort of don't have any other friends in Slytherin. So… that's sort of a setback in my wanting to be popular. Sarcasm, of course… but it's no big deal. I think that being friends with just a couple of people is really good because nothing is as bad as it seems with friends around. Or so I think. Elise gets a plate, and gets some cereal from the middle of the table and puts in on her lap, so that she can face me while we talk about stuff.

"So I like the look of Herbology. I've always been into plants. Not like that of course" She added with a smile.  
>Then Severus walked into the room and sat about half the table away from us.<p>

"Well, I like the look of Potions. That looks really interesting" I told Elise.

With that Snape's head popped up and looked at me with interest.

"Well, you seem like the only one to like Potions. I was talking to the other girls last night when you fell asleep, and none of them like Potions. They said it was, really hard and there was no really purpose" Elise supposed.

"I don't care what people think of me, I mean I'm my own person, right? So if I think that I'm good enough for something, well… why should I care about what people think about my appearance, or my actions. Personality's what counts right? Yeah. That's what I think" I said, trying to make a point. That Severus boy looks at me like I'm some kind of goddess.

_He, is strange. _I think to myself.

Well there's no harm in speaking my mind.

The doors of the Great Hall open and Lily walks through them, arm in arm with Alice and another girl, who she must have befriended last night. I look at Elise and ask her if I can get up.

"Go for it" She says with a smile.

I get up from the table and nearly run to Lily. She sees me, and instead of the normal, grin then hug. She looks at me and starts to walk away from me.

I stop dead in my tracks. "Lily?" I ask, quite hurt by her gesture.

"Oh, hey Em's"

I go up to her and pull her into a strong hug. She doesn't hug back quite so strong, and I feel like my heart is breaking.

"Lily? What's the matter with you? Are you okay? It's me, Emily. Your _twin sister_!"

"Yeah I know" She snaps out of it and pulls me away from her friends.

"Sorry about that Emily. Violet has this thing against Slytherin's, so that's why I was acting weird. Nothing serious, and I can probably get her out of the habit for you and Elise at least!" She says enthusiastically, poking me in the stomach playfully.

I don't reply, and she looks worried.

"Emily are you okay? You don't look so good" She asks, sounding a little worried.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that, well for a moment then I thought that because I was in Slytherin, that you wouldn't like me. I just caught a glimpse of what it would be like to lose my sister, and I didn't like it. I love Petunia and all, but I don't want two sisters pulling me down every second day. Sorry for making you look bad in front of your friends" I say, starting to grin, as she just stands there with her mouth open. Looking gobsmacked.

"Don't you _ever _think that you will lose me. I will always be your sister and there ain't nothing you can do to stop me! …being your sister!"

I smile at her and pull her into one of our full on hugs, when we just stand there, almost reading eachother's thoughts. Not that we could actually do that because that would be completely weird, because nothing like that could actually happen because twins can't actually do that, because I'm a twin, and even if I could read my sisters mind, I would not choose to because I don't want to see what's she's thinking about that silly Potter boy. I had a feeling like Lily and I would be talking for a while, so I called Elise over, and we sat and ate together. Even though that Violet girl probably thought that we were mutants of some kind. Seriously! Well, anyway we sat down, and Lily started her whole story on how she met James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter.

"_Well, as soon as we went up to the common room, I could hear Sirius and James talking about me, well not everything, but just I heard them say 'Lily' and so I stopped in my tracks and started to walk over to them. James suddenly looked petrified, and I swear he was going to poo his pants! But I walked over to them and said; "James, Sirius, I would highly appreciate it if you told me what you were saying just then. Would you mind?" and James nearly immediately replied with; "Yeah sure Lily. We were just talking about, how you had your sister split up into Slytherin, I mean how unfortunate!" I was sort of confused by that, but it didn't really matter. "Unfortunate? How exactly?" I asked, now sort of intrigued. "Well… most people know that Slytherin's are the house that 95% of people turn out to be 1) bad guys, or 2)death eaters. But I don't think that will happen for your sister right? Emily is her name right? Yeah so that's all we were talking about" No offence Em it's just that you know, I didn't mean to talk behind your back alright? It just sort of happened, and you know now and so that's all good right? _I nodded at her and she got back to the story. _Okay, well just after that, Remus, stopped James and Sirius and he kept on looking over at me, so did that Peter boy, well it was quite strange, and then Remus came over and introduced himself. He was really polite and really nice and stuff, and so it didn't really make any sense why he was friends with Sirius and James because they played some pretty nasty pranks on me later that night, but it wasn't that hard to figure out. Remus was there to hold them back when they get to, oh, you know, carried away with something. Well I guess so anyway. And then we just started talking and Alice and I actually stayed up most of the night talking to them. It was so much fun! We talked about how James and Sirius had grown up together and Sirius had lived with James ever since he was 10 because his parents didn't want him. So they threw him out. It was quite terrible. I did not like it that bit. And then we went to bed and now I'm here_" She said.

"Well it certainly seems as if they are very nice people. Just then, Sirius came into the hall screaming,

"PANCAKES!" and he ran over to the table we were sitting at, and grabbed a handful of pancakes, and stuffing them onto a plate. Then James, Remus and Peter came in next, and they were was more gangster. With they're hands in their hands in their pockets, and just to make it more movie-like, James ran his fingers through his own hair. I mean, the audacity of it. Well… I didn't really have a problem with it, because I thought that Remus was quite cute, but it didn't matter. Sirius sat across from us, where the rest of the group slowly appeared. Sirius looked up, and when he saw me he stopped eating.

"Hey," He said, with pancake flying across the table and onto my hand.

Ah. Gross. I wiped it off and he continued speaking.

"Sorry, but you're Lily's sis right? Emily?"

"Yeah that's me" I said, scrunching up the napkin and putting it in my pocket.

Then James joined in.

"Yeah, you've got the same face, sort of. I mean, the same eyes" He pointed out, looking from Lily to me.

"Hi, I'm Remus Lupin. You may ask my why exactly I am friends with these hooligans, but I don't have an answer. Sorry." Remus said with a smile.

"Hey, Emily Evans. Sister of Lily Evans. Why you may ask? Because our egg got split up in the womb during pregnancy. Why exactly? I'm terribly sorry but I don't have an answer." I replied, grinning at him. He returned the smile, and Lily stared at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You don't exactly need to explain the happenings of us in our mum's womb exactly!"

"Sorry Lil" I apologized.

Then Sirius realized that we weren't eating anything.

"Hey, I'm Sirius. Just wondering. Why aren't you eating? It's really like. Yum!" Sirius said, not taking his eyes off the pancakes sitting in front of him.

"Sorry, don't eat breakfast" I say, trying to look casual.

"Yeah me too" Lily also told him.

James rolled his eyes, knowing what was going to happen next.

"WHAT? YOU DON'T. EAT BREAKFAST? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

"Sorry. My intestines aren't really morning people" I said, with a smile.

"But- they're pancakes- and- but- JAMES!" He gave up.

"I am so terribly sorry ladies, but my friend here, has never actually met someone who didn't like breakfast" Adding extra charm for Lily. I laughed and excused myself.  
>"I have to be heading to class, sorry Lily! James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Violet, nice meeting you. Have a nice first day!"<p>

And Elise and I headed to class, with our books, because it had seemed as if we had spent our whole morning there, it was 8:10, and we were heading to our first class of the day, Transfiguration. Nothing scary about that right? No there's nothing to be scared of. Just first class. I couldn't wait one bit.


	5. Emily Evans: Mishap in Potions

Well… in summary, Transfiguration was really fun. Professor McGonagall told us all about how to change different objects into cups. Like for instance, I think that I was the only one in the class that was actually able to change Patches into a furry cup, and I know that that wasn't exactly the desired outcome, but it was fine for me. But I was much happier when my adorable kitten was restored to her original state. Professor McGonagall was very happy with the result, and was surprised because I was muggleborn and had never done magic before, and now here I am thinking to myself in the middle of lunch with Elise talking to me, rambling about some boy that she met. And how wonderful her was and how he helped her with changing her owl into a cup, and how wonderful he is and blah blah blah. I don't know why, but that Riddle boy kept on looking at me. I think he's in 5th year, but I'm not 100% sure… Lily and I were in some classes together, and Elise, Alice, Lily and I sat together, but Lily's friend Violet sat on the other side of the classroom from us. I don't know what she has against Slytherin's, but it's something serious, and it's possibly not good for Lily, because Violet might change Lily's perspective, or even worse, turn Lily against me. No. Stop thinking about that Emily. Don't think of the worst, don't be negative. No pessimistic attitudes.

Yeah. But if you could tell, I've been called negative in my life before.

Maybe a little bit.

But that doesn't matter.

Because I've conquered that!  
>YAY!<br>Yeah… right.

Not really.

Well I'm just currently walking with Elise talking about something or other, rambling on about some boy or some teacher, or some person, or some class.

I don't know, because if you couldn't notice, I'm not really paying any attention.

Oh look, I'm at the potions classroom now! Yay!

Okay, walking in, and Elise runs off to go and fine Alice, her and Alice have become really close now. I'm not jealous or anything, I kind of like being alone.

I look around for a seat. Oh crap. There are no seats left.

I think that Professor Slughorn can tell, maybe because I'm looking quite distressed.

_That would have given it away._ I think to myself.

He pulled me soothingly to a seat. And without realizing my surroundings, I put all of my books down and smiled at the Professor.

Then I took the time to realize my surroundings.

I was by myself at a table. Sitting next to the one and only Severus Snape.

Great. That's just perfect.

Well I guess the only way to just ignore him was to just get on with my work.

I open up my textbook to page 49 and start on the potion, but Snape keeps on checking up on me and seeing if I'm doing everything right.

He looks like he's about to talk, and then I look at him with such a death stare that he just opens and closes his mouth like a little fish.

"Thank-you. Now if you don't mind, I would like to do my work by myself now" I say, huffed, because I don't need his help.

I start mixing, and then the pot makes a little noise, as if it was gurgling. I life my head to look to the bubbling red mixture.

"It's not supposed to look like that" I say to myself, looking at the book's diagram, and back over to the cauldron.

_*KABOOM*_

Well. Bugger.

"Listen, I don't know why you hate me Evans, but I need to help you with this" Severus said, grabbing a black cloth out of his carry bag. He started dabbing at my face, trying to get the red potion out of my eyes.  
>"It stings. Oww! Stingy stingy!"<p>

"It's okay, you'll be fine, nearly done" he said soothingly.

It felt like my eyeballs were being pulled out of their sockets and they were dying in front of me, with the nerve receptors still attached, they were melting in a vat of acid.

Yeah. It hurt.

"Professor Slughorn!" Severus called, surprisingly quite urgently.

Professor came running over.

"Oh now Emily, what have you done now?" he said.

Wow, he must of sensed that I was a klutz when I walked into the room.

"I don't know Sir, I did everything as instructed, then _kaboom_!"

"It's okay Sir, I think we can handle this"

"Okay Severus, take Emily to the Infirmary"

"Yes Sir"  
>"But Sir, I'm fine really, I'm not blind. I promise!" I try to convince him, whilst apparently being blinded and pulled out of the room by the one and only Severus Snape.<p>

"You didn't do it all right by the way" He said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said that you did the potion a little bit wrong"

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, you chopped 11 horned sluggers, not 13, and they were supposed to be crushed"

"And, I didn't see you crushing any horned what-ever-you-call-them! And how do you know all this stuff. It _did _say chop, and eleven on my textbook"  
>"Well, I know how to make the potion, and you didn't make it write, no offence"<br>"None taken at all"  
>"We're here"<p>

He pulled me to the door and let go of my arm.

"Oh," I said, unfortunately sounding more upset than I intended to.

"are you going back to class now?"

"I think, unless, do you want me to stay?"

Wait. Is he flirting with me? No that can't be right. No one flirts with Emily. Emily is not able to be flirted with. Emily is-

"Does Emily also speak in third person?" Severus asked.

"Pardon?"

"You were talking aloud. Maybe a little bit…"

"Ahhhhhh" I said, now gaping at him, unable to form. Do I do that all the time? Do I actually say what I'm thinking out-loud all of the time?

"It's okay," He said, "I'll stay if you want me too" he finished, winking at me. And I practically ran with him through the door to the Infirmary and Poppy looks at me, and immediately goes and gets a bandage and some ice.

As soon as she comes back, I smile at her, or where ever I think she is, and say 'thank you'.

She puts this potion in my eyes, and nearly immediately, the pain stops.

"Ahh" I say in pleasure.

Poppy chuckled, "That's the usual reaction"

Then she made me drink this vile potion, and gave me some ice and said that I was free to go.

I walked out of the infirmary with Severus, and being able to see again, I looked over at him.

He was staring at the ground, and shaking his head as if he was talking to himself.

"Hey, thank you for taking me to the infirmary." I say, quite truthfully. It seems as if I don't feel as much hate towards him now. Now ain't _that_ a surprise!

"Oh, it's okay. Now that you're better, I think we should head back to class, but lunch is nearly on and by the time we get there, it'll be lunch"  
>"Oh okay. Cool. Yep, let's do that"<p>

After that, we walk back in silence.

We get to class that our classmates were just walking out.

Lily looked at me while she was walking out, and winked at me.

"I'll tell you what you missed at lunch okay?"  
>"Yep okay, see you soon"<p>

Severus was looking our little exchange and stared in question.

"Oh, we're sisters" I said, trying to make it sound as natural as possible. But little was he aware that I knew about his huge crush on my twin sister.

"Oh, right. I knew that" He said with a smirk.

"EMILY! You're okay! OH wow! I was so worried about you! Are you going to be okay? What did he do to you? What are you going to do to hi-"  
>"ELISE! I love you alright, but seriously. Breath sometime soon okay?" I tell her with worry.<p>

"Oh, okay. I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Okay" I reply with a smile and a hug.

I watch Elise walk out of the room skipping, and singing something about cats.

"Listen," Severus starts, "I-"

"Emily! How are your eyes?" Professor Slughorn asks, walking into the room.

"Oh, um, they're fine thank you Professor"

"Oh good, good. Have a nice day now. No more mischief!"

"Yes sir" surprisingly both Severus and I replied.

Professor Slughorn walked out of the room and suddenly Severus and I started to burst out in a giggling fit.

When we stopped laughing, we both had tears in our eyes, and we just smiled at each other as we picked up our books.

"I'm going to head to lunch now, you?" I asked with interest.

"Yeah. I'll meet you there. Is it alright if I sit with you and Elise? She's a little crazy, but then again, so am I" He said with a grin.

"Cool. See you!"

"Bye"  
>And with that we parted ways and I don't know why, but I couldn't wait until he came to lunch.<p> 


End file.
